Sexy Love
by Selbie Tilmitt
Summary: Takes place after Ashe reunited with Balthier after the ending of the game,well, say that they did. This is a oneshot and I am not planning on making more of this.Warning: Rated M for a lot of sexual references.


**Warning: Mature adult contents! Please do not read if you are under the age of seventeen!**

**A/N:** This was an inspiration from Shikhee's story, "High Tension", and it is posted on the website.

**Sexy Love**

"I love you", was all that Ashe said before she pushed Balthier against a wall in her bedroom, after which she brushed her tongue to his, kissing him passionately, with her hands all over his hair.

His mouth tasted of sweetness and his flesh was tender and firm at the same time.

Ashe knew she hungered for love making.

She then began to undo the lacings on his tunic while still having her lips locked tightly on his.

She had his tunic removed and she moved on to unsnap the textured buttons of her white blouse. After her top was removed to reveal her delicate bra, she then began to take off his dress shirt, undoing it button by button, while looking up to him with an excited expression.

His chest muscle was firm and round, while clean shaven and smooth. His nipples were hard from the results of passionate kisses, as was his phallus.

Ashe then pushed him on her bed as he laid facing upward and his head leaned back. Ashe took advantage of this as she moved up from his lips to his earlobe, nibbling it softly. After that she moved down to his neck and slightly pushed back his head by his forehead.

He didn't care to resist any of her actions as he only enjoyed every second of it. He was moaning and smiling constantly with his eyes closed.

She grinned widely as she began to undo the snap on her bra, revealing her hardened nipples on her big, round breasts.

She kneeled down on top of him as she took her lips off of his neck and moved more down south to his nipples. They were hard yet hot and sweet. All she could do was to place gentle kisses on them, which made him incredibly hard, and she could notice the increasing tightness in his britches.

As the hardness of his trousers increased, she moved her hand on top of his leather-clad bulge, rubbing it lightly and erotically while still having her tongue on his chest.

He then began to move his hands on top of her buttocks, rubbing and groping them in his own way. His grope was gentle and professional, like he had done this plenty of times. He then made his move as he took her by the arms and placed her next to him, and then he got up and switched positions with her.

He started to take his hands and undo the belt around her skirt, and then he reached inside the fierce pink piece of cloth. He felt her delicate flower as he looked up to expect a reaction of pleasure from the princess, whether it'd be Ashe leaning her head back as she smiled or an expression of pain.

He then unzipped her skirt and pulled it down to her knee, as he kissed the inside of her thighs. He could feel the hotness of her legs.

"Oh, Balthier…" she moaned, she then moved her hands on top of his head, fondling his tended hair.

All that was going through Ashe's mind was how great Balthier was at pleasing her. She wondered if Balthier have made many girls feel this good like he is to her; the pleasure was indescribable.

It was as if Ashe was having her fantasy becoming a reality.

Balthier licked her delicate flower once, then he looked up to her to see she was smiling, and so was he. Balthier took the rest of the skirt off of Ashe and dangled it in front of her as he raised his eyebrow. He had a perverted look on his face when he placed the skirt beside him, and put his head down once more to continue tasting her. His tongue was like it had a mind of its own, as it did nothing less of giving the princess great pleasure.

She moaned even louder as she lowered her hands to his shoulders, then his back. She was massaging him with her hands.

She rubbed Balthier's back lightly at first then began to grab his firm muscles. She signaled him to stop tasting her for a moment as she lifted his head by the cheeks, and pointed her finger toward him, telling him to sit up.

Balthier did so with no hesitation. He was kneeling down on his knees on the king-sized feather bed. His back leaned back, supported by his arms on the surface of the bed.

Ashe got up right away as she pushed a strand of hair on her eyes away, tucking them behind her ears. She then started to unsnap the button of his trouser, taking the handle of the zipper as she pulled it down slowly. She had an excited look on her face, like a kid would when they get a chocobo as their birthday present.

Balthier wasn't wearing any undergarments, like most Ivalists. For that reason, his erection could be seen quite clearly before she took his pants off him. He was big, hard and cut, and was pulsing quite slowly but steadily.

Ashe then started to bite the bottom of her lips, trying hard not to gasp at the amazing site before her. She looked back up to his face as she slowly reached behind his back and lowered his trousers down to his knees. He looked back down at her, smiling mischievously. He then sat down and brought out the rest of his legs for her to take the pants off completely.

She took his shoulders and pushed them down on the soft pillow. Nothing stopped her from beginning to massage his broad shoulders, and then she moved down to his chest, rubbing his nipples delicately.

She then moved her hand way down to his erected weapon, setting it backward. The top of its head reached an inch above his belly button when laid all the way back. She then turned to grab it with no hesitation as she moved her hands back and forth in a constant motion. Ashe could see he was smiling wide with his eyes locked on hers; he had the most handsome smile she had ever seen. Ashe could do nothing but smile back at him.

The strand of hair covered up her eye again, she then used her other hand, which was touching her own nipples previously, to tuck it behind her ears. She then leaned her head in closer and placed a light kiss on the head. She released saliva on it to make it wet, and it was quite erotic to him.

His arms were spread wide beside him on the bed, as he grabbed the sheets beside him as a result of immense pleasure the princess was giving him.

Ashe then placed his erection inside her hot, longing mouth, moving her tongue around it as she moved her head up and down the man's pride.

She noticed that Balthier had his mouth wide open, with his eyes closed and his head leaned all the way back on the pillow. He then started to moan himself; his moans were deep and were a huge turn-on for Ashe.

He began to moan louder as she massaged his great erection faster and with more grips. Occasionally she would lower her head down to taste it herself.

His leg muscles, especially the ones on his thighs, were contracting quite hard. He could feel the pleasurable rush and spasm in his pelvis, as he moaned even faster and louder.

Ashe then started to fondle with his scrotum and pubic hair with her left hand as she had her right hand still gripping hard on the large phallus. She could feel it pulsing fast on its own and it gets even faster every second. His climax was coming near.

She kept holding on to him as he ejaculated quite a considerable amount of semen in her mouth and the area around it. Her face was all wet as a result. A lot of them landed on the bed and his sweaty body.

Balthier let out a big, erotic sigh when his orgasm passed; he laid his head back and arched his back, bringing his pelvis area up. He then sought his breath as his body became even hotter and wetter.

Ashe grinned so wide it was as if the smile would reach her earlobes. She moved her tongue around the area of her mouth to consume any semen left on her upper lip and chin. She then took her index finger to wipe off the rest on her face, and started to lick that finger quite slowly, making Balthier gulped hard, revealing his big Adam's apple going up and down.

"Tasty, princess?" he asked, having a perverted smile on his face.

"You are a very good cook, I must say," Ashe answered him, with her eyes directly on his great weapon, which was standing straight up. It seemed Balthier needed no refractory periods.

"You're welcome to taste me anytime," he said, as he took his hand and squeezed her big, round breasts softly.

Ashe then started to finger her own portal of pleasure when Balthier did that, she was moaning erotically.

Balthier then attempted his second orgasm as he pushed Ashe against the wet surface of the bed. He did to her what she did to him, by nibbling her earlobes, and then kissed her tender neck.

She closed her eyes as he moved down with his mouth on top of her hardened teats. He was squeezing her breasts lightly, and his tongue was going around her pink, yet to be breastfed nipples.

Ashe let out a sound of pleasure as she began to take her arms and hugged Balthier's head tightly, wanting him to give her greater pleasures.

Balthier knew it was time, so he took Ashe's arms, which were tightly wrapped around his head, and moved it to her side.

She decided to just let him do his job, so she relaxed herself and allowed him to move down more toward her tight, clean shaven genital. Ashe started to use her hands to fondle with her teats with curled fingers, as Balthier took the head of his large erection and placed it inside her.

Balthier straighten his muscular body on top of Ashe, placing his hands on the bed near her face for supports. He pushed himself inside her slowly and steadily at first, as he watched her closely for signs of satisfaction.

Ashe was clearly pleased as she had her eyes closed and her breaths hot and loud. Balthier started to push faster as this gave an immense sensation of pleasure to him.

Ashe tried to utter some words, but all that came out of her mouth were unintelligible moans and sighs. She still had her eyes closed to fully enjoy the ecstasy. She had her mouth opened wide.

Balthier moved quicker and he breathed harder, his erection tight inside her ripped and wet portal of love. She did not care that if he hurted her during this, but she only cared about the pleasurable sensations the handsome sky pirate was giving her. She then started to wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

She could feel the muscles inside her pelvis contract, her climax was coming near. She moaned loudly and screamed Balthier's name as it came even closer, until it broke out into an extreme pleasing pleasure. She smiled after her orgasm reached and opened her eyes, her vision blurred. Balthier had his eyes on her pearls, and he kept going, longing for another ejaculation.

He moaned quietly near, so quiet that the sounds crashed on her ears. He stopped himself abruptly, raising his head to look at the pleased princess, while his erection was pulsing by itself inside of her. He was clearly attempting a multiple.

He then continued on his track, this time he pushed harder and faster, as if to rip Ashe's tissues away from her. He had his hands to pin her down tightly on the bed, his orgasm built up and trying to rush out like water out of a fire hose. He was making quick and rhythmic grunts as he thrusted fast.

He screamed loudly as his phallus released its liquids, and he was glad that a part of him was now forever to remain inside her, and they had become one in that moment . His forehead was filled with sweat as was the rest of his thickly muscled body.

Balthier tried to regain his normal breathing from the ejaculation. He then bent his head down to lick and kiss her neck as he occasionally stopped to sought his breaths.

Ashe released her legs from his waist and smiled. She had got what she wanted, and this was exactly what she needed after three years of loneliness. She needed him, she needed love.

"Balthier, I love you," she repeated what she said a while back in a soft tone of voice.

"And I love you, princess," he replied, raising his head back above hers, while a big grin appeared on his handsome face.

-fin-


End file.
